custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Collision: A New World
Time Collision is a series about the new history from the Lightningverse and the start of the Varuverse. A New World is the first story in the series. Story Chapter 1: The Journey The Universal Reform. It is a multiverse-shattering event cause by a battle between Hook's team and a being known only as "Olmak Guy". During the battle, Hook's Olmak was destroyed, while his Vahi, along with Evnika's Ignika were badly damaged, causing time and space to be reborn. The entire Lightningverse is no more. It has been combined with several other universes to form a new timeline known as the Varuverse. Hook and his team have been separated, unaware that history has been rewritten. Now they must try and band together in this new world. This, is Jaller's part of the story... Jaller wakes up finding himself in the middle of nowhere. "Oh my head," Jaller says while holding his head as he try's to stand. "Where am--Oh. The desert. Guess I better make my way back to...My Axe! It's gone!" Jaller finds that his much beloved Axe is missing. Though he has his baton, he won't be able to put up much of a fight, should he need to. "Let's see is I have anything, my baton isn't really designed to be a solitary weapon by itself..." Jaller then pulls out all the scrap he has with him, "Not much here at all, but maybe I can use this red blade I found the other day..." He then starts to make himself a retractable wrist-blade. "That should do it. Not much, but at least it's better than nothing," he says, "Alright, now to figure out where exactly I am. Wish I had my Kakama to make this easier." He then flies off with using his Wing Pack, which had recently been upgraded. He continues flying, searching for anyone from his team, hoping to at least find Roselina. "Desert, desert, oh look! More desert! Geez, where am I?" Jaller says to himself, he then notices someone in the distance and decides to land. "Azon? I wonder if it could be him. Looks like a long staff, maybe Nightslasher?" Jaller walks up to the stranger, although it isn't anyone he knows, this person is a spinster, skeleton-looking being. "You there," he says to Jaller, "I'm looking for something. Have you seen anyone with a golden mask? I must have it, no matter what." Jaller senses evil within this man and readies himself should he need to fight. "No, I haven't," Jaller replies, "Actually you're the first person I've seen until now. You wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" "Not a clue," the stranger says, "Last I remember, I was following that cursed Mask Maker. Now I'm here. Well, thanks anyway." He walks past Jaller, who also decides to keep going. "But before I go..." The skeletal being turns around and clubs Jaller over the back of the head, "I'll at least be taking your mask." Jaller struggles to get up, but is too dazed from the blow. His mask is ripped off of his face by the stranger's weapon. "Well, thanks for the help. And the gift." He then kicks Jaller in the head rendering him unconscious. Jaller lay there for hours. Passed out in the sand, the wind is starting to bury him, suddenly he is quickly approached by a familiar figure. "Jaller! Wake up! What happened?! Wake up!!!" It's Glacund, he starts shaking Jaller in an effort to wake him. Jaller wakes up but immediately tries to slash Glacund with his wrist-blade. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! RAAAAH!!!!" Jaller shouts. "Calm down!" Glacund says while trying to dodge Jaller's assault, "it's me, Glacund!" "Glacund?" Jaller then realizes who it is, "What are you? My head is killing me. What happened? I feel so weak." He then tries to stand up, only to fall down. He sits there holding his head while Glacund reaches for something "That's what I was going to ask you", Glacund says pulling out an object, "Here I had this with me for some reason, put it on." He hands Jaller his Copper Huna, who puts it on. "I saw you from the distance and ran to make sure you weren't dead. What happened to you?" "I came across this guy," Jaller explains, "He was asking about a mask, next thing I know I'm getting whacked over the head and robbed of my mask. Hey, you wouldn't happen to have my Axe, would you?" "No, just your mask for some reason," Glacund says, "Here, let me help you. I passed a town when I saw you. Let's head there, maybe we'll find out where here is." He helps Jaller up, who stumbles. "Man, he really did a number on you, didn't he?" "Why is everyone always taking my mask!" Jaller demands, "If I ever see that guy again! Geez it hurts. Let's just head toward the town." Jaller and Glacund start walking in the direction of the town, recollecting what had happened to them before being lost in this desert. The sun is starting to set. Jaller's Wing Pack has been damaged from the attack. Glacund explains that Jaller is the first person he's seen. They soon make it to the town. Jaller notices a shop when they enter and decides to check it out. "I'm gonna see what they got," Jaller says. He then checks out the small stand. "Let's see, I got just a little cash with me....." He looks for a bit while Glacund waits for him, who is looking around the town. "Alright, I'm done." "So what did you get?" Glacund asks him. "A weapon holster, like you got." Jaller answers, "Never could find one like that, but enjoyed the thought of having one." He shows Glacund his new purchase. "Now if only I could get a weapon. These aren't going to help me much. I need---" Glacund cuts him off, "Umm, Jaller did you notice the people here?" Glacund asks, "Like really look at them?" Jaller looks back at the shopkeeper. "Yeah, Matoran. We use to work with them all the time. It's nothing out of the or...din...ary.....WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!!" Jaller soon realizes what's wrong with this picture. Matoran don't exist on Bara Magna, which is where Jaller and Glacund believed they were, so where are they? "How is this possible?" Jaller wonders, although quickly brushes it off. "Ah well, nice to see some Matoran again." "This is serious, Jaller!" Glacund scolds, "If there are Matoran here, then that means we can't be on Bara Magna anymore." "Maybe we found the one Matoran village on Bara Magna?" Jaller says. "I mean, if we've found Toa before... Either way, I need to fix my Wing Pack first." "Guess we should stay here tonight," Glacund says, "We don't know where we are, and who knows what is out in that desert." The two Toa find a place to stay for the night and Jaller immediately starts to work on fixing his Wing Pack. "I don't get it," Glacund says. Jaller fixes one side of his creation. "Get what?" Jaller asks, "I hope Roselina is alright. And Vohtarak, hah, I wonder what he's up to. You know I've been with him for a very long time." "You," Glacund replies, "I mean, no offense, but you really aren't the brightest member of the team, but you are a genius at making these things. But more importantly, we have no idea where we are. " Jaller glares at his friend. "Was that an insult?" Jaller says, "Ah that should do it! Lookit, I fixed it!" Jaller finally fixes his Wing pack with a smile,and sets it aside. "We really do need to figure *yawn* Out where we...ZZZ...." And with that unfinished statement, the Toa of Fire falls asleep. Glacund lets out a sigh. "Ah well, I guess he needs it," Glacund says, "He may not be that bright, but he really does care about her. Heh, glad he tried to defeat me in the mountains that day." Glacund closes his eyes and falls asleep after a short while. Chapter 2: Memories It is now morning. The two lost Toa head out on their journey to hopefully find answers as to where they are, and to find their lost team. "Ah, morning. What misfortunes await us today!" Jaller says full of enthusiasm. Glacund looks at Jaller confused. "What's that suppose to mean?" Glacund asks. "You feel like we use to have some wacky adventures before?" Jaller replies. Glacund just stares blankly at Jaller. "So," Jaller continues, "I mean, we've teamed up a lot since that time I thought you were a Makuta, but I still don't know much about you. Care to tell me?" "Well where to begin..." Glacund starts to tell the Toa of Fire about his origin, "Originally I was a Matoran on Stelt--" "A Matoran on stilts!?" Jaller interrupts, "Like you walked around on two long sticks towering over everyone?" "STELT!" Glacund corrects him, "It's an island southeast of the Northern Continent. As I was saying. I was a Matoran there, until eventually me a couple of my....Anyway, eventually I became a Toa. I was part of a team called Toa Sa-la-co." Glacund sounds it out so Jaller won't interrupt him again. "The Toa Salaco consisted of six Toa of Sonics, Earth, Magnetism, Air, Gravity, and of course Ice. Eventually..." Glacund begins to stop talking. "If it's too much, you can stop," Jaller says, concerned. "No, I need to get it out," Glacund continues his story, "Eventually Me, and two of my friends, we were captured, experimented on by Makuta. Only I survived the entire process. They were turned into Shadow Toa, and I was cursed to bear this mask...I managed to escape. I reunited with the rest of my team and explained what happened. Out of fear of what I might now be capable of, we managed to get help and I chose to be exiled. I ended up on Bara Magna, where you would find me years later..." Glacund finishes his story and falls silent for a couple minutes before turning to the Jaller, "What about you? What's your story, Jaller?" "Well, like you, I to was once experimented on by Makuta. They made me a Toa/Makuta hybrid though. I worked with them for months, until Rozelena, Hook, and Azon rescued me," Jaller tells a tale of his past. "Seriously!?" Glacund exclaims, "Did that really happen!?" "Yeah. Eventually my dark half split from me and became my greatest foe," Jaller continues, "But I love inventing. I made my Wing Pack and this Red-blade!" Jaller changes the subject like he usually does and gets excited. "One day I hope to build myself a motorcycle like Hook's!" "You sure can't focus on one thing, can you?" Glacund says, "But what about where you're from?" "Well I was--" Jaller starts talking, but stops. Suddenly the two Toa are surrounded by nothing but darkness. "Oh, see!? I told you! MISFORTUNE!!!" "What is this?" Glacund asks, "What is going on?! Could this be..." He doesn't finish. Glacund is cut off from finishing his sentence. "Glacund? Glacund!?" Jaller calls out to his friend. The Toa of Ice is gone. Vanished without a trace. As if, he was never even there to begin with. "GLACUND!!!" Jaller yells as loud as he can, to no avail. He readies his weapons, when suddenly, the hero hears chilling, oh too familiar voice that was almost forgotten to him. "What's the matter?" The voice says, "Your friend gone? don't worry, I have plans for the both of you!" suddenly Jaller is stabbed in his side and side by what can only be assumed is a blade. He shouts out in pain, clutching his side. The voices taunts him. "HAHAHAHAHA! I'm not going to kill you yet. I'm going to have fun picking you off one by one until I get to him." "Him who? Aren't I the one you want!?" Jaller demand. The darkness starts to dissipate. "What did you do with Glacund!?" And with that, the darkness completely fades away, although there is no trace of Glacund. Jaller has a rather sizable knife stuck in his side. "Dang it. What is happening!? Am I cursed or something!? First my mask, now this!?" Jaller yells, frustrated by the mysterious events that have just unfolded. "Well, first things first. I better remove this." Jaller starts to pull the blade out, wincing in pain. "Ouch! It's no Axe, but I guess I could use this for the time being. That voice though...It was...No, it can't be. He wouldn't have challenged me outright. Something isn't right here. I have to find Hook, now!" Jaller unfolds his wings and takes off into the sky, hoping to find someone who can help him. Trivia *The "wacky adventures" Jaller was referring to are the Jaller Comics, which have become non-canon in the Universal Reform.